Half Bloods Go to Gallagher Academy
by BlairFalconeri
Summary: First story! 4 demigods go to Gallagher Academy, Cammie and friends try to figure them out, madness ensues. Sorry for my spelling, after
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to follow as closely as I can to the books and this takes place after The Last Olympian (aka TLO) and during Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy (aka CMH). ****Hope you like, give me any suggestions! ****I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OCs! (you'll know who they are)**

Chapter 1 - Cammie's POV

"But why should we be told this?" Bex asked. I don't know why my mom decided to tell Macey, Liz, Bex, and I about these new students that were starting today.

"And why would they start during the second semester?" I inquired.

My mom sighed. "These girls were traveling with David Falco, one of the girls Artemisia Falco is his oldest child."

Liz gasped. "You mean THE David Falco, the well known ex-CIA agent and current anthropologist!"

My mom nodded, "That's the one."

"But what are we supposed to do about this, we don't have any room in our dorm for 4 more girls," Macey pointed out.

"They will be staying in the room next to yours. They will be your responsibility while they stay here." With that, my mom allowed us to leave. I couldn't believe it, we had to help these 4 girls who we don't know anything about. They could be foreign spies sent to infiltrate the school or something.

"So, what were their names again?" Macey questioned.

"Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Artemisia Falco, and Miranda Stone," I replied.

"Annabeth and Artemisia are really weird names," Bex stated.

"Artemisia sounds Greek to me," Liz said.

Macey smiled, "Why don't we do some research on them."

Bex, Liz, and I looked at each other. "Well we do have 2 hours before they get here."

And with that, we ran to the library.

After an hour and 45 minutes, we found out very little on these new girls. We could only find Clarisse's mother and her birth year. Annabeth has won different architecture awards and was missing from the age of 7 to 12. Artemisia and Miranda were a little easier to look for. Artemisia is indeed the daughter of David Falco. She's the oldest of 6 children and has adopted 3 kids with her boyfriend Jonathan Bishop. Their names are Natalie (2 ½), Ian (1), and Paige (1). I couldn't even imagine having 3 kids at 16 and going to Gallagher Academy. I hoped that my mom wouldn't let the kids in, because I'm not going to deal with screaming babies in the middle of the night. Miranda is dating Artemisia's twin brother Apollonius. They've been dating for 3 years and just adopted 2 kids, Sam (2 ½ (boy)) and Yumi (1 (girl)). These teenagers must be crazy!

"Who in the hell would adopt kids at 16?" Macey exclaimed.

"I don't know but I won't be able to study if those kids come here." I could tell Liz was worried about that.

"I guess we should go meet the girls, we only have 10 minutes left before they get here," I said as I stood from my seat. My friends followed me out of the library and out to the front door. After 5 minutes, a limo pulled up. Four teenage girls and, to my disappointment, 5 toddlers stepped out of the limo. This was going to be one hell of a semester.

**Sorry that it's so short! Natalie, Ian, Paige, Sam, and Yumi are not their real names. Their real names are as follows:**

**Natalie: Neith Falco**

**Ian: Icarus Falco**

**Paige: Psyche Falco**

**Sam: Sigurd Stone-Falco**

**Yumi: Uke-Mochi Stone-Falco**

**PS - Ian/Icarus and Paige/Psyche are brother and sister**

**You'll find out who they are later! Review and tell me what you think! See if you can figure out anything about the adopted kids from their names.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, I hope you still like it! Here's the second chapter.**

Chapter 2 – Artemisia'a POV

I sat in a limo with some of by best friends Annabeth, Clarisse, and Miranda. We were going to be attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I knew what the cover story is for the school, a bunch of spoiled girls. My dad had told us what Gallagher Academy really was. Not like any of us needed the extra threat in our lives. I still wondered how Clarisse of all people got into Gallagher Academy, but I'm not going to push my luck.

"I better not have to wear skirts at this stupid school," Clarisse fumed. She was Silena's best friend before she died, but Clarisse sill didn't like to wear skirts.

"Calm down Clarisse, who cares if we'll have to wear skirts. We're going to get away from the normal madness of our lives." Miranda attempted. I admired her ability to calm people down.

"Shut up Plant Girl," Clarisse mumbled.

"Clarisse," Annabeth started, "get over it. We just want to seem normal when we get there."

I sighed, yup my friends were crazy. I had more friends back at camp, but they didn't want to go to Gallagher Academy. I looked to my side and saw where my kids were napping. Neith was leaning against my side while Icarus and Psyche leaned against there older sister. I smiled to myself looking at them. Now let me explain their names. Neith is the demigod daughter of Anubis, the Egyptian god of mummification. Her mom died in childbirth so Anubis brought her to me 2 ½ years ago. Icarus and Psyche are children of both Zeus and Hera. Zeus and Hera wanted the children to have semi-normal lives so they sent both of them to me. I looked over at Miranda and her two kids. She smiled at me and laughed. We had been best friends ever since I could remember. Our dad's had known each other from high school and had gone to the same college.

She looked at her kids on either side of her. Sigurd was on one side and Uke-Mochi was on the other. Sigurd was the son of both Odin and Frigg (or Frigga). He had been given to Miranda and her boyfriend (aka my twin brother) Apollonius. Uke-Mochi was the demigod daughter of Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun. Mochi's dad had died in some kind of shooting.

Each of our kids knew that we were not their biological parents but they still called us mom. We were so glad that Headmistress Morgan had allowed us to bring our kids, as long as they were quiet. They didn't cry as much as when they were younger, they just fuss at this point.

"I can't wait to see the school, my dad says that it's really cool," I said, trying to end the silence.

As we started guessing what the girls would be like, the kids woke up with 5 tiny yawns. The limo soon pulled up to the gate of the school and we looked at the school. I was going to like this place.

Sigurd and Neith were looking at the school in awe. "Big," was all they said.

I saw 4 girls around our age standing with who I guessed was the headmistress. As the driver came around to open our door, we all climbed out and stood side by side. I saw all of the girls staring at the kids with a look of disgust plastered on there face. I quickly turned to look at Headmistress Morgan.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy girls," she began. "This is my daughter Cammie, along with her friends Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Artemisia Falco, these are my kids Natalie, Ian, and Paige." I had to remember that people outside our world call them by different names.

Miranda stepped forward to stand next to me. "I'm Miranda Stone, and these two are Sam and Yumi."

Annabeth and Clarisse stepped forward at the same time. "Annabeth Chase, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Clarisse La Rue."

Headmistress Morgan smiled, "Well now that introductions are out of the way, Cammie could you take them to their room?"

"Sure mom." And Cammie turned with her friends and walked into the school. Our new home and our new life was about to begin.

**Alright guys I hope you liked it. Feel free to give me any suggestions! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, if you guys comment more I may post quicker (hint hint). Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 – Artemisia's POV

Cammie and her friends aren't very talkative, maybe because there are kids. "They don't cry you now," I said trying to make a conversation.

They looked back at us as we began to climb the stairs. "Who doesn't cry?" Liz asked.

"The ankle biters, or kids I mean."

"You call your kids ankle biters?" Macey asked, saying so as if I were crazy.

"Sure, they don't mind. They actually find it funny."

"Are they always so quiet?"

"No," Icarus said.

Macey looked at my one-year-old and he smiled. "Hi, I Ic-"

"Ian, his name is Ian, right midget?" Clarisse asked him. I couldn't help wondering what questions they would ask if they knew his birth name.

Icarus nodded. He looked back at our new classmates and he smiled. "You pretty," he said. _Crap_, I thought, _he's turning into his father_. He did this every time he saw a pretty girl, a mini Zeus in the making.

Liz laughed. "You are so cute," she then turned to me, "do you mind if I pick him up?"

I shook my head, "Not at all, sorry about his comment. He's always like that around girls he thinks are pretty."

Bex waved off the comment. "Not a problem, he's still young." We continued up the stairs and as a sword came into view, Sigurd ran over and stood gazing at the weapon. Miranda sighed and ran over to him as Clarisse picked up Uke-Mochi. It surprised me how good she was with the kids, seeing how she is to everyone else. But like most people at camp, we've learned to accept each other as we never know when someone may die.

"That's Gillian Gallagher's sword, but it's nothing important," Cammie stated as she walked past us to where, I assumed, the dorms would be.

When we got to our dorm, there were our bags beside each of the four beds in the room. There was a simple bathroom attached to the dorm room. Liz put Icarus on the bed that had my stuff next to it. He waved at Liz and she giggled. Cammie turned to me and the others. "Our room is right next to yours, we'll get you when dinner's ready."

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey walked out the door and Clarisse shut the door behind them.

"Let's hurry up and unpack before dinner," Miranda said quietly. We started to unpack our stuff. We shoved our stuff into the closet and put our other stuff wherever it fit. Sooner than we expected, Cammie came in to get us for dinner. I prepared myself for a barrage of questions when I got to dinner.

**Sorry it's short, I couldn't think of anything else to put. Again suggestions are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks guys for your comments! I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Sorry if I get anything wrong! And I apologize if I have confused anyone with the demigod side of the family. **

**I shall explain: Annabeth, Clarisse, Miranda and Artemisia (Missy) know each other from camp half-blood (in order: daughters of Athena, Ares, Demeter, and Artemis). Neith (Natalie) is the demigod child of Anubis (the Egyptian god of funerals and mummification); her mother died in childbirth, so Anubis went to Camp Half Blood and asked if someone would watch his daughter. Missy told him she would raise Neith. Around the same time, Odin and Frigg(a) (Norse gods, rulers of the gods) had a son that they named Sigurd (Sam). They wanted their son to have a semi normal life, so they also went to Camp and asked the same question, this time being answered by Miranda and Missy's twin brother Apollonius (Pol (pronounced like Paul)). Then came Icarus (Ian) and Psyche (Paige), the twin children of Zeus and Hera. Their situation was similar to Sigurd's. And last is Uke-Mochi (Yumi), demigod daughter of Amaterasu (Japanese goddess of the sun); her father was shot and killed, so Amaterasu gave Mochi to Pol and Miranda. I hope this helped.**

**Again…I DON'T OWN THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES OR PERCY JACKSON & THE OLYMPIANS! Just making sure…anyway, ENJOY! **

Chapter 4 – Artemisia's POV

After we changed into our uniforms, we followed Cammie, Bex, and Liz down the stairs. I noticed that the one girl, Macey I think, wasn't there. "Where's your other friend?" Clarisse asked, as if she had read my mind. Clarisse looked over at me and smiled, picking up Psyche who was pulling on the skirt. Neith was holding my hand while I carried Icarus (it isn't as easy as it sounds to carry this little boy, trust me). Annabeth was carrying Uke-Mochi and Sigurd was holding Miranda's hand.

Liz, Bex, and Cammie were looking over all of the younger students trying, I assumed, to find Macey.

"She said she had some research to do in the library, but that was after we took them to their room. I thought she would meet us down here, but…" Bex trailed off as she looked over the crouds.

Cammie started to leave. "You guys go eat, I'll find her."

After Cammie left, Bex and Liz led us into the Grand Hall. Clarisse decided to sit with us instead of sitting with the seniors. We sat close to Bex and Liz, but left room for Cammie and Macey. Just as I thought, we were bombarded by questions as soon as we sat down.

"Hi, I'm Tina Walters," this one girl started, "oh my god, are those your kids?"

I shook my head. "Not all of them, just Ian, Paige, and Natalie. Sam and Yumi are Miranda's"

"So, I hear that you go to some camp during the summer, why?"

Miranda smiled. "It's a family camp."

"So is that the only reason you guys go?"

Annabeth answered this one. "We've been going there for a long time, so we just get used to it."

Bex turned and looked at us. "So who are your parents anyway?"

"Well, my dad's an anthropologist, Miranda's dad works with my dad, Annabeth's dad is a history-" I started explaining as the doors were flung open and there stood none other than Thalia.

"Sorry I couldn't send you an email or something Headmistress Morgan," she said, "I was on a hunting trip with some of my friends." She saw us and plopped down between me and Tina.

"Nice save," I whispered to her. She picked up Psyche and plopped her into her lap. Psyche turned around and hugged Thalia, they have the same father after all.

"And you are?" Tina asked.

"Thalia-" Thalia started.

"Her name's Thalia Cassadine," I blurted.

Thalia looked at me as if I were crazy. "Cassadine?" she whispered. "Have you been watching 'General Hospital' again?"

I shrugged. "What you have to have some last name and you kinda dislike your mom."

Then Macey and Cammie slipped into the dining hall. They said something just before Cammie's mom started talking. Liz, Bex, Macey, and Cammie started whispering to each other while Headmistress Morgan talked. My dad always told me to be aware of my surroundings, which included eavesdropping on conversations. I listened as Liz and Bex tried to figure out what was wrong with Cammie and Bex. My dad always told me that for any job I did, no matter if it was stealing some stuff from or for other campers or on a assignment my dad sent me on, you have to listen carefully but make sure you don't get caught. _Yeah dad thanks for the obvious_. I sighed as I played with Neith's short black hair. The last thing that I heard was something about there not being any veltelation access from the chem. Labs to the East Wing. The more I thought about that as I ate my dinner, the more I remembered, like the fact that the East Wing was blocked off. This was something I was going to have to look into.

**I know that it's not the best, and I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I hope this wasn't a super bad chapter. And for the future, within the next chapter or two, Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey will find out the kids birth names (Natalie is Neith, Ian is Icarus, ect.). I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
